


The Raven and it's Moon

by tetsuyacchi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced, Kinda?, Neutral Harry, Seer Luna Lovegood, Shy Harry, Triwizard Tournament, harry questions alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyacchi/pseuds/tetsuyacchi
Summary: "Do not trust everything you see, Harry James. Not everyone is as they seem."It was only when Harry was in his fourth year, and his infamous bad luck had struck yet again, did he remember the words spoken by Luna Lovegood.





	The Raven and it's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> ~♥ A little something towards the perfection that is Luna Lovegood ♥~
> 
>  
> 
> I honestly wrote this in an hour, and at 4:30 am when I had writer's block and needed to sort out my mind, forgive any mistakes as a near-dead fanboy trying to be profound at dumb-ass hours in the morning.

"Do not trust everything you see, Harry James. Not everyone is as they seem."  

The first time he had set eyes on her, he had deemed her simply a pretty, albeit quirky first year, and after the sorting, he hadn't spared a thought nor second glance at the new addition to the Ravenclaw house. Harry's life was a mess enough as it was, the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and everyone believed him Slytherin's heir. He even began questioning it himself. After all, what did he actually know about his past, especially his family? His best friend had been petrified, and the other barely believed his innocence, preferring to listen to those around him calling Harry a traitor. Harry couldn’t understand Ron's mistrust, they were best friends, weren't they? He had stood by them through the trials of first year and the philosophers stone, so why was he acting this way now? For a moment, the words of Luna Lovegood came back to him " _N_ _ot everyone is as they seem". What did that mean?_ He had dismissed her warning as rubbish, after all, everyone knew Luna wasn’t quite all there, endlessly spouting stories of animals that didn’t exist, garnering the nickname _loony_ for a reason. Harry thought it a little cruel, as he could attest first hand to how damaging people's words could be but left it be out of fear of gathering more unwanted attention on himself. _I wonder what she was trying to tell me? Does she know more than she lets on?_ He thought about how Ron had been acting, how they were supposed to be best friends, and yet Ron continued to believe the rubbish spouted about Harry around the school. _It was probably nothing,_ _Rons_ _my best friend, and he's just confused, he'll come back when everything gets cleared up, and we'll save_ _Hermione_ _together. Nothing else is going on._ With his mind made up, and a plan in mind, he pushed any thoughts of the little raven's words from his head. He had a job to do, and a best friend to win back. _Again._  

 

It was only when Harry was in his fourth year, and his infamous bad luck struck yet again, did he remember the words spoken by Luna Lovegood.   

In what seemed to be a reoccurring theme, his life had decided to play him a bad hand yet again. Harry hadn't entered his name into the goblet, personally thanking fate for allowing him to take the backseat for once and watch others be offered up as the school's entertainment. But it seemed whoever was up there liked playing with his life and had spat his thanks right back at him. He couldn’t believe this was reality, and at this point, was even questioning why he came back to Hogwarts year after year. Hadn't the last three years been enough? _First Quirrell_   _and the stone, then the infamous Chamber of Secrets, and finally the whole fiasco with the time turners and saving Sirius_ _. How much did they expect him to take before he quit? He was only 14. W_ _asn’t the goblet protected against underage students even entering?_ He had seen Fred and George's attempts at entering, and although funny, only cemented the fact that only those 17 and above could enter the competition.   

"Harry Potter," the calling of his name snapped Harry back to attention. Everyone was looking towards him, some gazes questioning, but most looking borderline hostile. _Did they all really think I entered my name?_    

"HARRY POTTER!" He was still frozen in shock, why did this always happen to him?  

"Go on, Harry." Hermione pushed, making him stumble. He walked dazed across the great hall, he could feel all eyes were on him, only making him more nervous. He kept his head down, not being able to take the angry glares. As he made his way up to the antechamber, he couldn’t help but remember the soft-spoken warning he'd tried to forget.  

 ' _Not everyone is as they seem.'_   

The whole school was against him, and Harry had honestly contemplated just leaving the school for good. It may seem overdramatic, but he had had enough of the constant push and pull of the student's apparent flippant loyalty. He had been proclaimed their hero only a week ago! Everyone still riding the high from the Chamber of Secrets incident, and how he had 'heroically' saved young Ginny Weasley. Had they forgotten all he had done, all he had risked, just because of a piece of paper 'proving' he had somehow cheated his way into a stupid competition? Even his friends had abandoned him, Ron proclaiming he knew Harry was a 'slimy cheating snake' from the start, and Hermione could only follow, explaining she didn’t want to 'get in between the two of them'. _So you just take his side anyway. Great logic._ He wondered if they really believed he had entered, or just didn’t want to be the focus of the school's ire. _Either way, it’s a shit way of showing friendship._

Harry was in the library trying to find any clues to help him, after all, if he was forced into entering this farce of a competition, he better make sure he damn well survives it. He was putting away ' _confronting the faceless: offensive spells_ ' when he spotted blonde from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, Harry spotted Luna Lovegood, seated at an empty table, surrounded by books. On closer look, the books were all creature based, and the girl was currently clutching ' _fantastic beasts and where to find them'._ Upside down. _Upside down? How can she even read what it says that way..._ Brushing off his aimless thoughts, Harry was about to look away, when he realised he had never actually looked at the little Ravenclaw for longer than a few seconds. Even when she had whispered her warning at the sorting feast two years ago, he'd only caught a glimpse of long blonde hair and wide eyes before she had returned to her own table. He quickly finished putting away his books and proceeded to take a seat on a table not far from hers. He took out a few of his own books and a quill from his bag, scattering them on the table. He was now the believable image of a student just wanting to study, and so with his disguise, Harry looked at her.

He noticed straight away that she was pretty, albeit not in the conventional sense. Yes, her petite figure and long dirty blonde hair were eye-catching, but it was the aura she gave off that made his breath hitch. She was like the moon. _Luna, huh?_ _Fitting._ She emitted a feeling of tranquillity, like she was just hanging there in the sky, surrounded by darkness, yet lighting up her surroundings with a calm glow. She seemed distant to the world around her, like it was of no consequence, like nothing could hope to reach her private little world. Harry couldn’t help but let out another small gasp, the simple act of just _looking_ at her seemed to take the air out of his lungs, leaving him breathless. _How had I not noticed her before... how had anyone not noticed her before? How can anyone miss the almost ethereal aura she clearly gave off in waves?_   Harry, despite his better judgement, got up. His chair screeched from the sudden action but he didn’t have the mind to bother, too entranced by his sudden realisation and need to simply get _closer_ to the girl. He walked to her table, and simply sat down across from the blonde. It was a few minutes later when Luna seemed to realise she was no longer alone, did she finally look up. If Harry had been a weaker man, ~~which at this point was questionable~~ , he may have proclaimed love at first sight, but of course, he didn’t believe in such. ~~He totally did.~~

 

It was her eyes. _Her eyes._ There was a celestial quality to them, an otherworldly presence that threatened to both paralyse and yet draw you in. _Windows to the soul, huh?_ Harry had no trouble believing it, her eyes gave far too much away and yet managed to somehow promise a thousand secrets. She was an enigma and he couldn’t look away. She held his gaze, staring just as intently back. They were almost comically wide - her eyes - much too big for her otherwise delicate face, and yet they fit. No other combination would suffice, the orbs only completing her doll-like appearance. _How long have I been staring? She must think_ _there's_ _something wrong with me, but why_ _can't_ _I look away?_ Harry couldn’t help it, he didn’t think he'd ever seen anything, anyone, so entrancing. He had thought Hogwarts was the most beautiful thing he had witnessed upon arriving that first year in the small boats across the black lake, but that thought quickly vanished as he looked into the pale blue orbs, focusing on the small flecks of grey, and their silvered lining.

"Beautiful" Harry whispered. Not realising he'd spoken aloud, a laugh that sounded like bells chiming brought him out of his trance.  

"You're a funny one, Harry James. It seems the wrackspurts have your mind all muddled up. You should be careful, they're mischievous little creatures." She stared above Harry's head as she said this, seemingly looking straight at the mysterious creatures she spoke of.  

Harry noticed how her eyes got this sparkle as she stared above his head. They went dazed, not as intense as he had witnessed earlier when observing her from afar, but a more knowing fascinated gaze. _She looks like she's star gazing, I wonder what she sees._   

"I'm sorry," Harry said, he did feel bad for staring, after all, it was considered quite rude and impolite, something he often forgot, having been brought up by the Dursleys.  

"Oh, it's quite ok Harry." She leant in, whispering "I too, often find myself lost in thought."  

Harry's cheeks reddened from the closeness, he could feel her breath on his cheek.  

"You seem troubled. The wrackspurts have been active recently, I've found many people in the school have numerous surrounding them, such a bother." She spoke airily, but Harry caught on to the hidden meaning in her statement. It seems Luna had picked up on the schools sudden animosity too.  

"Yes, it seems everyone believes I entered the tournament. I don’t know why, it's not like I need the money, or the _fame and glory_." He spat the last part, his sarcasm evident. He really didn’t understand how anyone, especially those closest to him, could believe he would willingly enter this stupid tournament. He had more money than he could ever think of spending and hated the fame that came with being the  _boy-_ _who-_ _wouldn’t-_ _bloody-_ _die._   

"I believe you, Harry. It's obvious you didn’t enter your name in the tournament."  

"You do? That’s a first. It seems just about everyone else believes differently. Even my so-called best friends." He muttered darkly, they'd abandoned him and they dared call him the traitor?  

"It seems the nargles have got to work uncovering the truth. It's better to not trust everything you see, Harry. Not everyone is as they seem." The words struck a familiar chord within him, he remembered her saying those exact words at the sorting ceremony two years ago.   

"What..." _What did she mean? Was she_ _referring_ _to his friends? They had left,_ _after all. Abandoned me_ _when I_ _needed them most. Left me_ _alone when I'm more_ _confused than ever_ _, and honestly, terrified._ The more Harry thought about his former friends, the more he realised how fickle their 'friendship' actually was. There was second year where Ron believed him Slytherin's heir just as much as the rest of the school, only helping Harry once his sister was taken. Third year, Hermione went all out control freak and went behind his back to McGonagall, Ron only adding to the fuel to the fire with his incessant whining about 'missing out' on the fiasco that was saving Sirius. _L_ _ike it was something to take pride in, like some kind of adventure. Because risking my life and those around me is something I just love doing._ Harry couldn’t even think about their attitudes this year without trembling with rage. He came to the, albeit long-awaited, conclusion that he had honestly chosen shitty friends. _A stuck up follower, and a jealous bigot, great choices._ Harry couldn’t help but feel regret and sadness at this revelation. He had honestly invested a lot into their friendships, he _had_ risked his life to save his best friend's sister, after all. _You're such an idiot, Harry._   

Distracted by his thoughts, he missed Luna's reply. "I'm sorry, what?" Harry muttered sheepishly.  

"I said, it seems Harry James, as though you've realised what I told you when we first met."  

"Oh, um yeah. I mean, I guess so." Harry said.  

Luna continued "and it's apparent you're ready to take up your rightful place in this war, on the right side. _Y_ _our side_."

Harry was confused " _M_ _y side?"_   

 _"_ Of course. You were never meant to follow, after all. You're meant for much greater things, and I know, that deep down, you truly believe in it too. I know you believe in the importance of magic. Not light magic, or dark magic, but pure raw magic in its greatest form." Luna said, her eyes had that spark again.  

Harry was at a loss of what to say. Of course, he had thought on the topic before, he'd always wondered why wizards felt the need to separate magic, labelling one as 'good' and the other 'evil'. He'd often wondered the logic behind it, after all, magic was magic. It was an energy, a raw power offering a limitless potential to those who were willing to see. Magic had no limits, and certainly, couldn’t be contained in categories as fickle as _good or bad_. Harry had no intent on joining Voldemort, the man was an insane megalomaniac with all the wrong ideals, not to mention wanted him dead on sight, but he also didn’t fancy blindly following Dumbledore either. In all honesty, Harry hadn't wanted anything to do with the war in the first place, especially after his less than stellar upbringing. He just wanted to learn magic, _all magic._ _But to imply I_ _take my_ _own_ _side in this war? It was ludicrous, right?_   

"How do you know all this? And why are you telling me? I don't understand." He was conflicted, on one hand he was excited by Luna's words, she seemed to always know what was going to happen before anyone else - something that didn’t help the rumours portraying her as loony – but he was so used to life dealing him a shit hand, that he had long since stopped getting his hopes up.  

"The nargles tell me lots of things, gossips the lot of them." She waved her hand around, seemingly indicating to creatures only she could see. "They told me you would eventually realise the true faces of those around you, so I waited. I waited a long time for you to wake up from the white goat's manipulations, my Lord."  

Harry spluttered, "my Lord?"  

Luna seemed unperturbed, "Of course, who else would rule, but magics favourite? Who else, Harry James, but the one magic blessed as the chosen one?"   

Luna spoke with a calm conviction, something Harry struggled to argue against. Maybe it was his shock over the situation, but he couldn’t help the stirrings of excitement in his gut, the pleasant buzz of contentment upon hearing the title. It felt right, his magic hummed in pleasure at the address, his skin tingling, goosebumps making an appearance along his arms. Harry wasn’t a trusting person by nature - his childhood with the Dursleys ensuring that - and coupled with the recent betrayal at the hands of those he considered friends, he was sceptical at best. However, if there was something he trusted more than anything, it was his magic. Harry had always trusted his magic, and his magic told him to take this chance. To not look back.

Harry smirked, "It seems, little raven, like we'll need to plan. It seems we've a lot to accomplish, after all."  

Luna smirked back, the look oddly fitting on her face. "Indeed, my Lord, this won't be easy. The tournament will be child's play for what's to come." She smiled then, her eyes adopting that sparkle yet again. "We'll be together for a long time, I hope you're ready."  

Harry realised, at that point, that he would willingly follow Luna Lovegood through a hundred Triwizard tournaments, if it meant that promise would be kept. He smiled.  

"Of course, my moon. For a very long time."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you at least enjoyed.♥


End file.
